


Sweet Scent

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: But darned if I can't remember it now, F/M, This ship has a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike while the iron’s hot, I suppose. This came from something else, actually. </p><p>Also set in AU land where Cyrus and Hikari are both adults and interact closely and so on. I’m so not sorry-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Scent

The garment had sneaked into his laundry, he figured. She was usually very careful with her belongings, separating her clothes from his. Still, there they were: a pair of worn lace panties, tangled with one of his work shirts.

Cyrus unwound the underthing from his shirt, feeling its fabric on his fingers. He picked the panties up, bringing them to the light. “Curious garment.” he thought, pondering how Hikari could stand to wear them.

True, as a man, he didn’t know much about women’s underwear. But he thought the fabric rather flimsy and ornate for his preference. The garment was also cut briefly, and Cyrus presumed it wouldn’t have covered much when worn. He stared at his fingers, visible through the fabric. “They’re practically see-through,” he muttered, bringing the garment closer to his face. “Silly girl.”

He closely examined the panties, observing how they were stitched and hued. As Cyrus drew them closer, her scent wafted to him. He breathed in deeply, studying the strange new aroma. He’d a general sense of how Hikari smelled, notes of clean, floral soap and various perfumes.

This was quite different, however. Her scent below was sweet, yet spicy with hints of musk. Cyrus had never experienced anything like it. He tried to liken her scent to more familiar things, evoking visions of amber, honey and various blooms. It was so unfamiliar, yet utterly fascinating. 

As he basked in her aroma, Cyrus wondered if all women were like this. If they smelled so maddeningly, tantalizingly good down there. He knew of sexuality from a biological standpoint, how the mechanics worked and so on. For most of his life, though, he never concerned himself with such matters. More frivolous feelings to deal with, he figured.

However, being this close to Hikari’s raw essence evoked something within Cyrus. He felt his body warm up and his breathing became quickened. It was altogether foreign, yet pleasurable. He pushed the thoughts away for the moment, though, focusing on doing his laundry properly.

That night, however, Cyrus allowed himself to dwell on the day’s earlier events. His therapist did advise him to “practice” feeling things generally, after all. He laid back in his bed, recalling Hikari’s wondrous scent. His body began to grow hot and his breathing hitched.

What was it about her aroma that excited him so? It was pleasant, yes, but imagining it evoked a primal urge inside. Cyrus felt his cock twitch at the notion, rising beneath the sheets. Was this arousing him? He’d locked his carnal desires, among other things, all his life. But, here in bed, imagining her sweet scent unleashed feelings he couldn’t place order to.

Cyrus tried to “organize” these thoughts, setting images to them. He envisioned the vibrant bloom of spring flowers, open and primed. Wild honey, dripping, created by the exotic, varied nectar of said flowers. Floaroma Town’s landscape came into view, heavily verdant and vibrant. His cock had become uncomfortably stiff, and Cyrus reached down to free it.

Hikari herself came into view in his mind’s sight. She sprinted joyfully through Floaroma’s meadow, arms out to touch the flowers. The thought made Cyrus grin, chuckling slightly. He pumped his cock, reveling in his budding fantasy.

Hikari had found a secluded spot in the meadow and laid down. She stretched out, basking in the sun’s soft rays. Her legs were spread open, the filmy lace panties in full view. Cyrus stroked himself harder, luridly imagining Hikari’s delightful scent out in the open. “How nice it must be”, he mused, “to be so free, to be so naturally appealing.” Then the revelation stuck him, his leaking cock in hand.

That’s why her aroma drove him mad. She smelled divine, yes, but that’s merely how she was. She wasn’t meaning to rouse him; it’d happened by accident. Still, she, in all her bright, cheerful glory, had come to represent freedom for Cyrus. She allowed herself honesty with her feelings, good or bad, something he desperately desired. Mixing her Arceus-given sensuality with that quality equated her with carnal desire in his mind as well.

As if to strengthen the connection, Cyrus conjured himself into his fantasy, sitting beside Hikari in the meadow. Within his mind, he was exploring her lithe form, caressing and kissing her. She eagerly accepted his touch, draping herself against him.

In bed, Cyrus pumped his cock feverishly, fully eased into this new, wanton territory. He was at her mound now, feeling her through the lace. He stripped the garment off, admiring her exposed flesh. Her scent was intense now as he leaned in to taste her as well. She wriggled with bliss as he ravished her. Their pleasure had become deeply intertwined, mutually drawing from each other.

Engrossed in his fantasy, Cyrus felt himself get close. He just laid back, sinking into his bed comfortably. “Why fight it now?” he mused, fiercely pumping himself. Disregarding his lustful desires, it’d been the most at ease Cyrus had been in ages. His past, his repression, none of it mattered now. Indeed, the world vanished as he climaxed hard, pearly seed coating his hands. 

His thirst now quelled, Cyrus breathed deeply, trying to compose himself. He got up to wash his hands and to think things over. Scrubbing soap and water on his palms, Cyrus pondered how to react to Hikari now. He didn’t want her to think badly of him, but he knew he perceived her in that matter.

They were serious thoughts, but he didn’t have the energy to handle them currently. He retreated to bed, slipping easily to sleep, to happy dreams. Happy, bright dreams of amber, honey and his paramour.


End file.
